User talk:Lorinna Sunshined
Welcome! Lorinna!!! :D Hi, welcome to The Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for making the Kelly Sheridan page. It is very good! I will tell you small news about the Wiki here, and maybe big news on the forum. Do you think the Wiki looks okay? I have been redesigning it all day! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) Sorry!! :S i think when two people edit pages at the same time it only saves one! did you only add images? i hope you didnt write oads, that happened to me earlier and i lost it all because i pressed a button on my keyboard! :( you can't get it back, i dont think. XTinkerBellx 16:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I add photos in Wikia gallery, but don't know, how to add them in Clara's gallery :S I will try again. Lorinna Sunshined 17:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) redirects yes, i think that is a good idea! but the thing is, some names are used more than once in different movies. for example, there is Princess Courtney from in the 12 Dancing Princesses], and the there is Courtney from The Barbie Diaries. so do you think i should redirect it to "Courtney (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses character)" or just leave it as "Princess Courtney"? and also, i know that clara is a princess, so should it be "Princess Clara", or just "Clara"? i am wondering this because i do not want to spoil movie details for people, but i wanted to write all the information! and also there is the problem of doing a nutcracker page and a prince eric page. so what should i do? i also noticed what you wrote about appearances. there is a story section, so you can explain their appearance in the movie and their role in the movie there. XTinkerBellx 18:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) nutcracker template I am going to sort out the faerie pages and changing some pages about. I am trying to get all the redirects done, you see. So princesses won't have princess in their page titles. For example, the 12 dancing princesses would be like this: *Ashyn *Blair *Courtney (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Delia *Edeline *Fallon (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Genevieve (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Hadley (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Isla (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Janessa *Kathleen *Lacey (those might not be accurate but those are the ones i remember are used more than once) That's basically it. so characters whose name have been used more than once in the barbie movies will have the extra info in brackets to tell people which character they are talking about, for example: which courtney. Courtney (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) and Courtney (The Barbie Diaries character) if this doesnt make much sense then just tell me and i'll try to explain it more simpler! XD :DDDD Lorinna you are sooo ''sweet!! i was just thinking about what we should all do next. but i am currently stuck for ideas. i am still a bit focused on nutcracker articles though but i will try to think of something! ^-^ but here is something you can do: what movie do you have the most knowledge about? contribute your knowledge to the wiki! if there is something not written down yet, ''you can write it! :D or here is something else: you could write about the animals or children from movies! if you think of things yourself let me know! :) XTinkerBellx 12:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and make rapunzel articles if you like ^^ then we will can do movie articles in release order. Nice job on the Nutcracker pages. :) RevLovejoy 15:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Abbey! I'm glad, that you appear :D Lorinna Sunshined 16:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) design feel free to make a logo! but here are requirements i want: 1. a main character from a barbie movie (must be a character that barbie plays) 2. the words : Barbie Movies Wiki 3. must not be too big. Do not worry about the colours, as long as there is pink on there. i could change the wiki design to suit your logo, because i do not like the purple much. XTinkerBellx 09:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- it has to be 250 x 65 pixels, and can only be a png. file. but if you make a picture like the Fairy Secret one on the main page that I did, i will put your picture on the main page. is that okay? then you will not have to worry about size :) ps. wow you have made almost 1000 edits! :D XTinkerBellx 20:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC)